Lab Rats with a Twist
by misaai
Summary: Feya is in for the ride of her life when she finally finds her birth mother and her twin brother, what she wasnt expecting was a house full of million dollar inventions and three bionic super humans that are now also part of her family. With Mr.davenport as her new step-father and Leo as her brother shes gonna need all the super human help she can get.
1. Finding my way home

**Hello readers this is my second story on here hope you enjoy, also check out my other story Sucked inside on I Love Chase Davenports page. review fav and follow and let me know what you think please and thank you **

* * *

It was a normal day for me, I woke up ate breakfast did my chores helped the younger kids with their chores and homework. Then I took a short nap before helping to make lunch and then doing my homework, by the time I finished that I had to help make dinner and then get ready for bed. This was my life in the orphanage I lived in.

My name is Feya, Feya Sphinx. I choose my last name since I didn't have one for the first five years I lived in the orphanage. I was apparently giving up at birth by my parents for reasons unknown. They weren't even the ones to drop me off, they apparently hired someone else to. I always thought maybe they weren't ready for a child and did what they thought was best but once when I was eight and sneaking around I caught the end of a conversation involving my real parents.

"So you're telling me Feya has twin brother"

"Yeah apparently her parents had twins"

"So why give her up if they kept the boy"

"Well maybe they were the type of family who didn't want a female"

I ran off after that not wanting to hear any more, after that I put hope into finding a good adoptive family but no one ever wanted to adopt me. By the time I was eleven I gave up on believing I was ever going to have a family of my own. I became depressed and kept to myself more, they tried to get me to talk to the counselor when I started to lash out at the younger kids. It didn't help only made things worse especially when they tried to get me to take anger management classes. Now I'm 14, I'm going to be 15 in a few days.

It was Friday when I learned I was being adopted by a couple, I figured they hadn't met me yet so once they do they were going to change their minds.

As I walked down the stairs and looked up into the faces of the couple that was to be adopting me I felt my stomach dropped. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling about them. I tried to address my concerns to others but they brushed it off as me not wanting to leave the orphanage. Finally I ran to my counselor and begged her to help me. She was a nice lady in her mid-40 but looks like she was in her 20's. She saw how distressed I was and agreed she would see what she could do. When she got back to me it was the day I was leaving, she said she couldn't stop the adoption but she told me she had snuck some files into my suitcase that may help me if I needed it. I thanked her for everything before being ushered into the car by my new family.

Not even three months later I was on the streets with nothing but the clothes on my back and the papers my counselor had giving me. I had run away from my adoptive parents not being able to take their abusive nature. But that's a story for another day, right now I was heading to where I hoped I would be welcomed and loved and cared for or least treated better than I have been the past three months.

As I walked down the road I was blinded by the lights of a passing car, I looked up and watched it speed past me before smiling seeing the sign; you are now entering Mission Creek.

As I stepped up to the gate in front of me I was confused if I should knock or something.

"hellooo" I heard and jumped seeing a medium size panel pop up and some weird emoticon on the screen.

"uh hi" I laughed as I tried to brush my hair out of my face can't say I looked my best

"Can I help you?"

"Umm yeah I'm looking for a women could you tell me if she lives here"

"depends who are you looking for"

"uhh a women named Tasha"

"ohhh ok hold on"

It quickly vanished and a few seconds later the gate opened.

"Cool" I said before walking up the long driveway

When I got to the door I knocked, instantly I heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"Hi can I help you" asked the man at the door

"Umm yeah I'm looking for a women named Tasha" I could feel him studying my appearance. My black brown hair was in a messy bun, I had some cuts on my arms and face and my shirt was spotted with blood as well as my jeans.

"And what business do you have with my wife" he asked getting defensive.

"I…i…" I had the urge to run or to cry but I did neither instead I handed him the files I had in my hand

He looked at me before reading through the flies. Inside it had information on Tasha, her son my twin and where I may be able to fund them.

How did you get this he asked now seemingly angry.

I took an involuntary step back and stuttered out my answer.

"i…I have reasons…to..to believe she maybe my mother"

His eyes widened and he looked me over again his face visibly paling as if he seen a ghost.

"ok…ok come inside he said

I didn't have to be told twice and quickly made my way inside. I was shocked into a frozen state as i took in everything around me. It was amazing and I only ever dreamt of living in a place like this.

"So who was at the door Big D I heard and looked seeing a boy about my height come walking in from a side hall.

I smiled lightly instantly recognizing him but I frowned when he looked at me confused of course not knowing me at all.

"uh Leo I need you to go get Bree and tell her to get some of her clothes and a fresh towel and wash cloth.

Leo nodded and ran but not before giving me a second glance

"That was Leo I asked happily turning to face the man whose name I still didn't know.

He nodded not answering me with words before leading me upstairs, he lead me to the entrance way of a bathroom just as a girl I'm guessing who was Bree came up as well.

"Bree this is"..

"Oh my name is Feya" I said

She smiled lightly at me before handing me the things in her hand.

"Thanks" I mumbled embarrassed

"No problem she said uhh Mr. Davenport I and the rest of the guys want to talk to you downstairs".

"I'll be down in a minute" he said. She nodded and walked off,

There is a medical kit under the sink, address what you can and if you need help have Eddy send Bree back up.

"Whose Eddy? I asked confused"

"hiyooooo" I jumped and turned to the right of me seeing the same emoticon from the gate.

I laughed before nodding

"Ok" I said before walking into the bathroom and slowly closing the door

I quickly undressed and turned on the water before stepping into the shower. I signed in content as I felt warm running down my body and washing away the dirt and crime that had collected over the weeks. When I was sure my body was clean I tended to my hair. I had gathered some shampoo and a brush and comb from the cabinet. I glared at the amount of hair that had falling from my head before lathering it and washing it out. When I was sure it was clean I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I took out the medical kit and started to apply medication to my cuts and burns. I didn't notice till now but my left arm was hurting me and i was scared it may be broken. When I was done with my injuries I looked at the outfit that was giving to me. It was a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and a red yellow and black checkered shirt. I dressed placing my sneakers on and opened the door before making my way downstairs. As I came to the bottom I looked up seeing the one called Mr. Davenport standing next to the women I had come to learn was my birth mother. She looked at me and our eyes met and I felt myself sway before I quickly sat down on the bottom of the steps. She went to walk towards me but her husband stopped her.

"Donald…" was all she said before she looked at him and then calmly walked over to me. She sat next to me and I looked up at her.

"You look just like him she spoke tears in her eyes"

"Who I asked quietly

"Leo she said,

"Tasha we don't know if she is who she says she is"

"Ok then let's do a blood test she said standing up. I stood up too

"Um if you don't mind me asking but how come you're so comfortable with what's going on"

"Because she said as cheesy as this sounds a mother always knows her own child"

I nodded and was lead to sit on the couch

Mr. Davenport took some of my blood as well as Tasha's and then walked off mumbling something along the lines of 'if she's another Leo I'm moving out'

"Ignore him honey now tell me how did you get here what's your story" she asked me

"i..i was bought to Bakerville orphanage about a week after I was born, lived all my life at least up until three months ago when I was finally adopted."

I swallowed hard and tears sprung to my eyes

"I knew from the start they were horrible people and I tried to tell someone but no one would listen, my counselor stole some files for me and told me if my feeling was right that whatever information was in there will help me. I wish so bad my feelings were wrong but about a week after I moved in with my new parents everything changed. They became hostile and verbally abusive. It didn't take me long to realize they only adopted me for the money. I already knew how to handle a situation like this so I stayed out of their way and did everything they told me no questions asked. But then…it became worst. The male he started watching me in my sleep and standing outside the bathroom when I took showers."

At this point I all but broke down, I didn't want to go on the images flashing in my head was too much. I felt Tasha's arm wrap around me before she pulled me into a hug.

My head snapped up as I heard the floor creek behind us and both Tasha and i turned to see Leo standing there.

"Mom…who is she" he asked

"Leo come here" she said making him walk slowly over to us. I wiped my face looked down at my lap as Leo sat on the other side of his mother.

We didn't speak we simply sat there for some time before Mr. Davenport returned with the result. All it took was a nod from him before Tasha smiled and hugged me.

Now all that was left was to find out why my mother gave me up

* * *

**so did you like, let me knew leave a review, also not sure who her crush should be so let me know who it should be im thinking either adam or chase.**


	2. Introducing Marcus and his sister?

**_HI so i see masny people have the first chapter but no but one person has bothered to review or even faviorte how rude...really people please leave a comment faviorte come on it dont take that long._**

* * *

Chapter two

"So let me get this straight" said Leo as he stood up looking down at his mom and me. "You're telling me she's my sister"

"Your twin sister" I said making him look at me

"Hold the phone people how in the world is that possible he said making me chuckle

"Yeah I would like to know the same thing I mean why was I giving up and not Leo?" I asked pulling away from Tasha.

"I don't want to brag or anything said Leo but I am pretty awesome"

Tasha and I rolled our eyes at the same time

"Whoa you really are her mom, mom" gasped Leo

"Well to tell you the truth honey I didn't give you up…when you were born…you were pronounced dead"

My mouth fell open in shock and I stared before the gears started spinning in my head

"So then how am I here now?" I asked

"Well said Mr. Davenport if I had to take a guess the doctors probably screwed something up and to fix their mistake the head of board probably helped them to get rid of you so to say, sadly that happens more than you would think."

"Well it didn't work and I bet my good looks that we have one hell of a law suit on our hands" no Leo didn't say that I did.

Tasha and Donald shared a look and Tasha laughed, yes but let's not worry about that for now let's just worry about getting you some clothes and having you meet the rest of the family.

"Oh yeah I said…did you have more kids after Leo and I"

"No but Donald has kids of his own,"

"uhh Tasha" said Donald

"Oh come on Donald she's my daughter and she's going to be living here now so she's bound to find out sooner or later. I mean look how fast Leo found out, do you want history to repeat itself."

"Fine" said Mr. Davenport "she can meet them, I'll go get them now" he then walked off and disappeared somewhere. I stood up and fixed my shirt feeling a little bad for having to wear Bree's clothes. It was also a little embarrassing.

Don't worry hun we will get you some clothes of your own first thing tomorrow morning. I'll just have to call out to work I'm sure they'll understand" I smiled and nodded just as three kids one being Bree came walking into the living room.

Ok Feya this is Adam…Bree…and Chase. They are super bionic humans that I created and they are now your new step siblings.

"This…is a joke right" I asked pointed to the three kids.

"Are you really Leo's sister?" asked the one named Adam

"Great" said the one named Chase "another Leo"

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him

"First off I don't know what's that supposed to mean secondly if this is the attitude you're going to have when you just first met me we are not going to be good friends at all. I don't like mean judgment, I been through enough of that in my life especially in school and I'm sure as heck not going to l've in a house where someone is doing it".

"Yeah Chase lighten up" said Bree nudging him

He rolled his eyes, "sorry" he said and I could tell it was forced but I let it got for now but I had a feeling chase and I were going to bump heads a lot.

"Alright" said Mr. Davenport breaking the tension in the room "everyone go down to the lab and get to know each other better show Feya around guys and be nice" he yelled after us as Leo steered me towards the back hallway the others behind us.

"Where are we going and what's "the lab"? I asked just as an elevator appeared. "Oh I see" I said looking at Leo who smiled, before ushering me inside.

"Oh gosh guys this is amazing" I said as I walked into the lab, "you guys train and sleep down here?" I asked turning to the others.

"Yup" said Adam "sweet isn't it", "totally dude" I said before he held up his hand and we high fived. "So" I said "can you guys show me what kind of powers you have".

"Sure" said Leo, "guys…wow her even more" he stated folding his arms over his chest.

I stepped back and watched as Bree speed around the room before jumping to the ceiling. "tada" she said before zipping back down to the ground. Then she walked over to me

"Who am I?"

"Hi I'm the smartest person in the word but no one knows who i am because no one bothers to pay me any mind" she said before smiling

"Oh" I said pointing to her, "She sounds like you" I laughed pointing to chase who sighed and folded his arms over his chest annoyed.

"Haha very funny Bree" he said. "Not funnier than Leo trying to reach the cereal in the cabinet" said Adam. We all laughed and Leo frowned

"Oh funny I didn't know it was pick on Leo day".

"It's not said chase…that's every day". Again we laughed and I ran after Leo bringing him back into the lab when he went to walk out…

Lab rats

I don't know why the kids at Mission Creek don't like the Davenports…I mean they seem pretty cool to me. They have a bond that no one can break and they seem like a real tight nit family I thought as I watched them on the screen of the tablet. I laughed as they made fun of Leo's height. Yeah it was so much better on the other end…

My name is Daphne, I am the sister of Marcus and "daughter" of Douglas Davenport, I have brown hair and hazel eyes with freckles along my nose. Yes this does mean I'm related to Adam, Bree and Chase and as much as I want to meet them I don't agree with my fathers and brothers methods on capturing them. This is why my dad keeps me locked up in the lab…

Sighing I stood from my table I was sitting at and looked around. My father was out and Marcus was being a stalker so I quickly snuck upstairs.

As I made my way to kitchen I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder

"What do you think you're doing" I turned to see Marcus "speak of the devil" I said before heading into the kitchen to get a snack. "I have to eat sometime, dear brother of mine or should just shrivel up and die and wait for you or dad to find my body". He rolled his eyes

"Being a bit of a drama queen I see" he asked

"Oh you know me so well" I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "So how did the whole...you know undercover thing go"…

He rolled his eyes again

"Keep doing that and your eyes are going to go flying out your head"

"You sound like Leo" he said as he walked around me to get a glass of chocolate milk.

"Speaking of how's the little guy treating you"

"You should try looking in the mirror baby sister"

"Oh shut up" I said as he chuckled "I'm not that small"

"Yeah you are" he said coming to stand next me…"tell me, how's the air down there?" he asked

"I don't know" I said "how are the clouds up there?" We fake glared at each other before laughing, all of a sudden Marcus's head snapped up and he looked at me. "Dad's home" was all he said before I grabbed my bowl of cereal and hoped on Marcus's back. He quickly zipped us down to the lab and I sat down just as dad walked through the door… he said hi and asked us about our day and Marcus and i simple shrugged and said ok before looking at each other and smiling. Did I ever say how much I love my brother?

* * *

**_Tell me what you guys think of the little twist there haha get it name of the story...also does Daphne have bionic powers? youll find out in the next chapter...maybe! remeber REVIEW AND FAVIORTE PLEASE IT WILL MEAN ALOT!_**


	3. It was the best of times and the worst

**Ok well just want to let you guys know Marcus is human in this chapter theres more but im gonna let you all find out as the story goes on. Also i would love for you all leave a rewivew for each chapter i wont beupdating this story as much i did for Sucked inside and the sequel but i will update at meast once a week and the more reviews i get the faster i would want to update. leave comments let me know what you think and even tell what you would like to see in furture chapter.**

* * *

**please read the top**

Tasha's POV

I made myself some tea as Donald watched me,

"What?" I asked him as I looked up a slight smirk on my face,

"How are you so calm about this whole thing? You just found out your supposed to be dead daughter is not dead". He said throwing his hands up much like Leo would do. She wondered if Donald was influencing her son or if it was the other way around.

"I guess you can say it hasn't sunk in yet, but let me ask you something?" I said as I walked over to where Donald was standing.

"How would I go about this whole lawsuit thing?"…

Feya's POV

I laughed as Adam Bench pressed me, I was giggling the whole two hundred times he lifted me in the air, finally he put me down and I frowned.

"Awe I was having so much fun" I said, he just smiled down at me before rubbing my head messing up my hair. I glared and turned to Leo who stood beside me with his arms crossed. Chase had showed me his powers just a few moments ago and I had to say I was impressed though his attitude could use a little work.

"So" asked Bree "how come you showed up here out of the blue with like no bags?."

"Oh" I said as I looked down. "It's a long story, I tell you guys some other time", she went to say something but I turned and walked over to the three blue tubes on the other side of the lab.

"What are these for?" I asked turning to the others

"those are our capsules…its where we sleep" said Chase with a smirk on his face.

"Oh oh can I get in?" I asked

"Sure" said Bree stopping Chase from saying no

I ran over to the middle one and jumped in

"Hey that ones mine!" said Chase

"Oh relax Chase its not like shes going to break it" she said rolling her eyes

"This is so cool" I said before glancing at Adam who was messing with something on the desk in front of the capsules.

"Whats he doing?" I asked pointing behind the others

They turned around just as Adam slammed his hand on some button and the capsule I was in started to blow my hair around. I covered my eyes with one hand as I waited for it to be over. When the blowing stopped I uncovered my eyes. Leo pointed as he laughed at me and Chase and Bree followed his lead while Adam folded his arms over his chest chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I stepped out of the capsule

Bree zipped out and came back with a mirror

I took it from her glancing at everyone before looking down at the mirror.

"AHHHHH! Adam why would you do that?" I yelled

"Because it's funny" he said

I stomped my foot angrily before shoving the mirror into Bree's chest

"Fine then" I said before walking upstairs

I walked into the living room Seeing Tasha (still not use to calling her mom) and Mr. Davenport talking in the kitchen.

"Feya" she said "what happened to you hair", my hair was now standing on end at the top of my head

"Adam" was all I said before opening the fridge and taking out the whip cream and chocolate sauce

"Hehehehe" I laughed as I smirked to myself before walking out the kitchen

"Yup" I heard Mr. Davenport say "definitely another Leo"

Tasha playfully smacked his arm before they went back to talking

Leo's POV

"Adam you shouldn't had done that, what if she's really mad" I said

"Oh come on you guys thought it was funny" he said. I looked behind him noticing Feya standing at the entrance to the lab.

"Oh Adam…" she said holding her hands behind her back with this look on her face.

"I know that look" said chase "everybody duck" he yelled before he and Bree glanced at me and ducked behind the desk.

I stood there in shock as she pulled out a can of whip cream and chocolate syrup before spraying it all over Adam. I jumped out of the way a squirt of chocolate barely missing me as I hit the floor with a thud.

When I heard the whip cream and syrup squirt with emptiness I popped up and was shocked to see Adam a mess.

"Now" said Feya, "who else wants to mess with me?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She pointed to me and I held up my hands as I backed up.

She smirked and turned on her heels before walking back out the lab

"Wow" said Chase "I'm impressed", "yeah" said Bree looking at Adam as she laughed

"She got you good" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well jokes on her said Adam, because I taste delicious" he said before licking his shirt and walking off.

Marcus's POV

I looked over at my sister as she munched on her dinner before glancing over at my dad who was working on his computer.

"Hey dad I was thinking this weekend maybe Daphne and I can go to the mall" I said trying to be inconspicuous. I really wanted my sister to experience life outside this lab.

"No Marcus you know how I feel about Daphne going outside"

I sighed

"I know dad but you can't keep her locked inside forever I mean she is a human who needs fresh air and sunlight" I said trying to sound casual and chuckled.

My dad turned to me and the smile dropped my face as quickly as it appeared.

"I said no and it's finally" he said standing up

"Forget it Marcus" I heard Daphne say also standing from where she was sitting

"If you haven't realized dad only sees me as a prisoner I mean why else would he make his own daughter sleep in a smelly old lab and keep her from the outside world."

I looked from my dad to my sister as they glared at each other before a few tears rolled down her face

"Why did you even have me if this is how I was going to be treated? You already had Marcus and all you ever talk about is Adam Bree and Chase and how amazing they are. I swear if I hear one thing about them I'm going to do us all a favor and jump off a dam bridge. Oh wait can't go outside maybe I'll drown myself in the kitchen sink." she said before walking out the lab.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I turned to look at my dad who had his head down clenching his fist before he sat back down at his desk.

"You're not going to go talk to her ?"I asked

"She's a female you know how over dramatic they can be" he said. I couldn't believe what my dad just said and walked off to find my sister.

Douglas's POV

I know I'm being harsh on her but I can't lose her too, not again I won't lose another part of my family. Once I get Adam Bree and Chase we can be a family... again.


	4. No fighting said my mom

Marcus went upstairs to see his sister asleep on the couch.

He sighed and sat at the edge watching her. She was curled up under her baby blanket with tears dried on her face.

Marcus's POV

It was weird I was supposed to be the bad guy that used and tricked people for my own selfish reasons. But at the same time it wasn't for me it was for my dad and I didn't like that because my sister was actually good and not into this whole evil thing she had to be locked away.

"Marcus"! I heard my dad call out

I sighed and stood up before kissing Daphne on the forehead and going back down to the lab to see what my dad wanted

Feya's POV

The next day Tasha Bree and I all headed out to do some much need shopping, my room was going to be Tasha's old sewing room so we had a lot of work to do before I could really call it mine. I told Bree she was welcomed into my room anytime. Living in the orphanage I was use to sharing a room with six other girls so one other girl would be no problem.

We shopped literally all day long, it was almost ten when we got home, all too tired to put away anything we left the bags on the living room floor and headed to bed. The next morning the furniture Tasha had order at the store arrived and most of the morning was used up moving things out of the room and moving in my new things as well as putting away all my clothes. I was happy to have things I could call my own and not have to worry about it going missing or being taken and returned ripped or stained. I looked around laughing at Adam and Chase who was helping to paint the inside of my closet while the rest of us did the room.

The room walls were to be a pretty green with trees and flowers printed on it and the closet was to be a powered blue with waves and a boat printed on it. It was a walk in closet with lots of space so that was good because I had a lot of clothes.

When we finished the whole room Leo and I threw ourselves onto my bed and I hugged a pillow to my face.

"I'm tired" I said as I looked at Leo "what about you?", he answered by fake snoring making me laugh an hit him with the pillow. "Hey" he said as we both sat up

"Well" said Chase "I'm going to shower", he looked himself over in my new body length mirror to see his arms covered in paint from when Adam thought it would be funny to paint them. "yeah me too" said Bree "then we can pick out your outfit for school on Monday" she said before racing out of the room.

"School" I asked

"It's not as bad as it seems" said Leo, then he thought about it for a minute

"Ok I take that back"

"Leo" said Tasha "stop scaring your sister",

"Hmm" I said "is it possible I can be homed school like at the orphanage" I asked

"Sorry" said davenport "all the kids in this house go to public school, outside the house noting the word public and school" he said.

"Fine but you get a call saying someone got a black eye don't look at me"

"No one's going to give you a black eye" said Tasha laughing

"Oh I know I wasn't talking about me" I said making Leo look at me weird

"What" I said so "I got into a lot of fights growing up a girl has got to know how to defend herself"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to physically fight I don't want to get a call from the school saying you were fighting for any reason do I make myself clear young lady"

"Gosh only been around for 24 hours and im already giving a stern talking to"

"Feya" she said

"Ok ok no fighting"

"Good" she said "now I'm going to go make us all a snack anything you guy wants".

"Uhhh" I said tapping my chin..."can we have sandwiches"

"Coming right up" she said smiling before her and Davenport left the room.

"So" said Leo "tell me about some of these fight you had"

"Sure" I said…"see this scar" I said lifting my shirt slightly so you can see my belly button. A small scar was just above it and jetted out to the side a bit.

"Whoa" he said what happened

"Well I was out in the back yard helping the younger kids climb trees and this girl who was a year younger then was very angry at me because I got in trouble for not doing her chores. She basically came at me with a knife. I didn't even feel the wound till after the fight, we were rolling around the ground punching and slapping each other. At one point I got her on the ground and I just kicked her in the head…I wasn't proud of what I done but I did what I had to do".

"Wow" said Leo "remind me to never come at you with anything sharp"

I laughed and held up a pillow starting a pillow fight with Leo that ended in a tie, before we both passed out on my bed asleep.


	5. The start of the first day of school

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but school is taking up all my time plus i have some family things to deal with nothing bad but of course it has to have my full attention there there was the issues with my boyfriend noe ex yeah we broke up. but im cool with it...hell im single now lol. anyway hope you enjoy and love, I shall be posting more chapter later today for my two stories.**

* * *

Chapter 5

On Monday we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast,

"Wait. Everyone isn't Chi-" Leo didn't get to finish because a girl with Golden brown hair that went to the middle of her back and blue eyes that were so light blue they could be white ran in. She was a few inches shorter that Chase but looked kind of like him. She wore a pair of black skinny and a graphic T-shirt that said 'This is Bos' than had a hangman under it. She had on a helmet and had a skateboard in her hand. Her hair and clothing were messed up stained with grass and dirt.

"That was an epic fail!" She said excitedly as another girl who's skin was dark and had the same long brown hair but had Brown eyes ran in. She wore heels and black short shorts and a pink sleeveless T-shirt and a pink Jacket

"Whoa Christina what happened?" Bree asked.

"I crashed into a mailbox, flipped onto a person's lawn than crashed into a tumble weed!" Said the first girl.

"And I watched the whole thing." said the 2nd girl raising her hand with a smile on her face.

"Evelyn really?" asked Leo as he stood up with his bowl and placed it in the sink, Christina and Evelyn titled their heads to the side as the same time.

"Who's the new girl?" they asked together,

"Girls" said Leo as he walked around to stand next to the female they were curious about, "this is my twin sister Feya".

"TWIN!" they said before smiling and rushing over to the two," this is so cool I can't believe you have a twin Leo, why is she just showing up though?". There was a gasp and everyone looked at Christina, "was she kidnapped at birth and sold for a lot of money to some people and then she found out who her real parents were and made her way here".

Everyone starred at her for a second before Feya shook her head. "That's not all right but how do you know that" she asked.

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen helping herself to what was left of breakfast, Evelyn stood looking at Feya, "wow you two really do look alike it's so weird, I always imagined what a female version of Leo would look like".

Feya looked up at Evelyn since she was a few inches taller, "are you and Christina twins as well?","yeah im surprised you can tell most people think were just sisters born nine months apart or something". "Nah I can tell, I guess it's a twin thing" said Feya her and Evelyn laughing.

Later that morning the gang walked into school

"No no I change my mind" said Feya as Leo dragged her in by her backpack, "come on Fey it's not going to be that bad you have all of us here with you". "Yeah but,

"No buts" said Chase, "your our little sister and no one's going to mess with you right guys",

"right" everyone said.

"Ok" said feya feeling a little bashful now. "How about someone shows me to the office, so I can get my things and settle in". "Oh sure us girls will show you" said Bree while Chris and Evee nodded.

They led her over to the main office where she got her locker number and gym uniform before they met back up with the boys. As she was placing her things in her locker she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she noticed her siblings and friends a few feet away from her talking and the person who tapped her on the shoulder seemed to be this blonde girl.

"Hey you new here I'm guessing since I haven't seen you around" said the girl as a few more people seemed to come out of nowhere and stand behind her.

"Uh yeah my names Feya it's nice to meet you" she said holding out a hand for the girl to shake.

"No…maybe a fist bump then"…when the girl still didn't reply Feya rolled her eyes before smiling. "Well nice meeting you I'm just going to go find my brothers and sister" she said before walking off.

"Wait said the girl I just want to give you a warning",

"A warning?" laughed Feya before the girl walked up to her stopping mere inches from her face. "Yes...this is my school so don't think you're going to come in here and change that". Feya starred at the girl with a raised eyebrow before she busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard she dropped her backpack.

"Oh my gosh you were serious" she said through her laughter, "what are we in a cliché 80's movie". "This is the 21'st century Blondie get over yourself" she said before picking up her bag and heading over to their new family who witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey" said Leo "that was Brittany you better not get on her bad side", "oh I wouldn't worry about her she seems harmless" said Feya shrugging. Everyone gave her some sort of look before they all walked off to class.

No one saw the look Evelyn and Christina shared, using their twin telepathy they swore to protect little Feya from Brittany's wrath.


End file.
